playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrrha
Pyrrha Alexandra '''is a character in the Soul series and is a playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography GET BIG IN NO TIME!! When Doctor Vargas stumbled into a temple he thought was going to be empty like all the others, he didn't expect to stumble upon a curious orb of ancient design. After years of experiments and development, that curious orb became his greatest creation: Knack. His body is composed of ancient relics suspended in a humanoid figure, but this accumulation of relics can grow as he collects them in his adventures, growing him to gigantic sizes. He was assigned to aid humanity in fighting the Goblin forces, led by the dreaded Gundahar. THE LEGACY OF PYRRHA: *Soul Calibur (cameo) *Soul Calibur III *Soul Calibur V *Soul Calibur: Lost Swords Arcade Opening Deadpool is seen sitting in his chair in his apartment talking to to his inside voices about a way to be famous again. As he gets up from his chair, Deadpool receives a package from Sony and High Moon Studios. Deadpool reveals that the only way to be famous again is to join PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Eager and excited to meet (or kill) the Sony mascots, Deadpool grabs his guns and swords and teleports to the PlayStation world. '''Rival: Selvaria Ries Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending After Deadpool defeats the final boss, he takes a seat in his chair, turns on the TV and enjoys a game of PlayStation All-Stars. Deadpool laughs as he plans to change the PlayStation All-Stars game and become the main mascot of Marvel. The Merc with a Mouth looks at the camera and says, "you'll see me in the next game, guys", then shoots the camera. Gameplay Gex is a tactical fighter. With a large variety of moves and few combos, he is perfect for anyone who is looking for a challenge. (Square Moves) *'Slide Flow - ' - Pyrrha does two horizontal slashes. *'Cutless Europa - ' or + - Pyrrha lunges forward, followed by a low sweeping attack, and a final mid-attack to knock the opponent away. *'Juming Mirage Satellite - ' + - Knocks opponents up and away from Pyrrha. *'Gleaming Satellite - ' + - Pyrrha does a low sweeping attack that knocks the opponent off their feet, followed by an uppercut. *'Timid Hilt - ' (midair) - Pyrrha spins her sword mid-air, which stuns the opponent. *'Reverse Mirage - ' or + (midair) - Pyrrha spins with her sword held out far, expect it knocks opponents far away. *'Air Juming Mirage Satellite - ' + (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Gleaming Satellite - ' + (midair) - Same as the ground version. center (Triangle Moves) *'Ascend Splash - ' file:Btn_triangle.png - Pyrrha does two quick vertical attacks, good to use during combos. *'Angelic Meteor - ' or + - Pyrrha does a lunging slam that bounces the opponent into the air for combo chains. *'Heaven's Misery - ' + - Pyrrha does a uppercut that knocks the opponent high into the air. *'Guardian Strike - ' + - Pyrrha does a downward slice followed by a lunging stab that stuns and downs the opponent. *'Air Ascend Splash - ' file:Btn_triangle.pngfile:Btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Angelic Meteor - ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Guardian Judgement - ' + (midair) - An uppercut move that can be followed up by a sequence of attacks that ultimately ejects the opponent downwards. *'Ultimate Gaia Tremor - ' + (midair) - Pyrrha does a charging slam move with an AOE blast that launches opponents. (Circle Moves) *'Holy High Kick - ' - Pyrrha does a fast single kick. *'Fragile Crusher - ' or + - Pyrrha does two advancing knee attacks. *'Twin Step Somersault - ' + - Works the same as Kat's Somersault Kick. *'Tornado Low Heel - ' + - Pyrrha does a fast and deceptive kick, which briefly stuns the opponent. *'Holy Crest Kick - ' (midair) - Pyrrha does an aerial spinning kick that slams down. *'Gleaming Twister Kick - ' or + (midair) - An aerial roundhouse kick that slams away. *'Air Twin Step Somersault - ' + (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Angel Fall - ' + - Pyrrha does a front somersault kick followed by a diving sword attack. (Throws) *'Widow Maker - ' or - Grabs the opponent into a knee to the groin, propelling the opponent away and into a downed state. *'Bottoms Up - ' - Launches opponents up and away with an upward ass attack. *'Heaven's Rider - ' - Pyrrha half leap-frogs the opponent, bringing them down to the ground between her thighs. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) *'Transcending Rapture - ' (Level 1): Pyrrha's brother Patroklos appears in his Alpha form to peform his Critical Edge attack, lunging out from behind Pyrrha. *'Trinity Strike - ' (Level 2): Pyrrha's Critical Edge attack, three long lunges that home in on nearby opponents. *'Pyrrha Omega -' (Level 3): Similar to Nariko's, she becomes Pyrrha Omega. *'Pride' Stream - - A double spinning attack with added flaming area of effect, knocks opponents across screen. *'Omega Therlon' - - Stabs opponents into a grab that throws them straight up into the air over a great distance and speed. *'Jet Stream Rush' - - A triple attack that covers aa great horizontal distance. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'I'm Sorry - '''Pyrrha says "I'm sorry." *'War Cry - Pyrrha war cries as Pyrrha Omega. *'You Can Do This - '''Patroklos appears saying "You can do this..." Quotes *'Character Select: **'"'Bout time!" **"Ooh a fight! Sounds like fun!" **"Thank you! Being the CPU again would bore me outta my wits!" *'Prematch:' **'"I have no choice." **"I have to fight." *'Item Pick-up:' **'"Groovy!" **"Check this baby out!" **"Oh Yeah!" **"What a waste of good weaponry!" **"Finders keepers!'" **"I got to it first! It's mine!" **"Does this thing belong to any of you? Meh, it's mine now!" *'Using Transcending Rapture:' **'"Patroklos!" *'Using Trinity Strike:' **'"I can't!" **"Please stop!" *'Using Pyrrha Omega: **"Come any closer... and die!" *'Succesful KO:' **'"'''Now whose the one gettting squished?" **"Now that HAD to hurt!" **"Think I'm harmless? Think again!" **"You'll need more than that to take me down!" **"BOOM and SPLAT!" **"BOOF, and you're gone!" **"Too Easy!" **"Heh!" **"Is that all you got?" **"That's more like it!" *'Respawn:' **'"'Just a prick and nothing else!" **"OW Hey! Cut that out, will you!?!" **"Who says only cats have nine lives?" **"Not today!" **"Sheeesh, calm down!" **"YOW! what a suprise!" **"Looks like this won't be easy peasy after all..." **"EEEEK!" **"You haven't seen the last of me! No, literally, you haven't!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'I have no choice - 'Pyrrha bows and says "I have no choice." *'I have to Fight - 'Pyrrha says "I have to fight." and unsheathes her sword and shield. *'Dimensional Warp - 'Gex warps into the stage and says "What a trip!" *'Do The Bond - 'Gex walks onscreen from the side and then points his remote at the camera like a gun, as if here were impersonating James Bond. Winning Screen *'I'll Remember You - 'Gex throws his remote into the air and catches it with ease. *'That's How I Do It - 'Gex crosses his arms with a grin while holding his remote in one hand and as the camera zooms in on his head. *'That Was Fun - 'Gex has his back to the camera as he looks past it and then warps into a TV. *'Agent Of Style - 'Gex has his hand in the air as he brings it down and points his remote past the camera. Losing Screen *If using '''I'll Remember You - '''Drops her sword. *If using '''That's How I Do It - '''Gex is seen lying on his back with a white flower in his hands. *If using '''That Was Fun - '''Gex slaps his head while shaking it in disgrace. *If using '''Agent Of Style - '''Gex turns away from the camera, points his remote at it and switches it off. Costumes Pyrrha 1P Pyrrha in her default appearance *'Purple Skin - 'Purple skin with black belly. *'Orange Skin - 'Orange skin with grey belly. *'Black Skin - 'Black skin with brown belly. Pyrrha 2P Pyrrha's doppelganger in Soul Calibur. *'White Skin - 'White tuxedo with black skin. *'Grey Skin - 'Grey tuxedo with brown skin. *'Brown Skin - 'Brown tuxedo with orange skin. Sophitia SCIV Pyrrha wearing Sophitia's outfit in Soul Calibur IV. *'Blue Skin - 'Blue outfit with orange skin. *'Yellow Skin - 'Yellow outfit with purple skin. *'Green Skin - '''Green outfit with black skin. Category:Soulcalibur Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Female Category:Characters